Loving You
by BonneyQ
Summary: It has been a year since that day, a year ever since he was finally freed of his demons, a year since he could sleep without having nightmares about his parents, Ur or Deliora. A year since he understood that he lived for the ones he loved.


**AN:** Dedicated to **Darkhope**, who loves lovemaking. :3

**Loving You**

It has been a year since that day, a year ever since he was finally freed of his demons, a year since he could sleep without having nightmares about his parents, Ur or Deliora. A year since he understood that he lived for the ones he loved.

Speaking of which, Gray pulled the warm female body closer to him, burying his face on her blue hair and he could hear her sigh in contentment and he couldn't help but to smile also; once Tartaros and Deliora were defeated – for good this time –, he had time to think about what he wanted and, as it happened, he wanted to just be happy. Turned out that he was already pretty damn happy with his life at Fairy Tail but something was still missing and once Gray realized what it was, he went for it.

What missed in his life was telling Juvia Lockser how he felt towards her and, even with his heart beating like crazy inside his chest, he asked her out on a date; surprisingly, she blinked a few times before frowning and asking if he was okay. She actually looked concerned, instead of being happy like the Ice Mage thought she would be. After convincing her that he was fine, she turned an adorable shade of red and nodded her agreement on going out with him.

Gray chuckled at the thought of actually shocking Juvia enough about wanting to date her that she ended up speechless.

And now, ten months later, he had her naked body pressing its back on him while he had his arms around her as she slept peacefully after the activities of the night before. Gray pulled her even closer to him as his mind returned to when he had her fast and hard only a few hours before and how she felt when he gripped her breasts roughly while asking for more.

Adjusting his semi-erect cock, Gray thought about how much fun he had once they began to be intimate and even if he had not been a virgin when they had sex for the first time, nothing was ever as amazing as making love to the woman in his arms.

Gray kissed a path from her shoulder to her neck, deciding that that morning they were going to make love – they haven't done it as much as they should. Don't get him wrong, they had lots of sex and fucking, but that morning, he needed to feel that she still loved him, that she was still with him.

A giggle caught his attention as soon as he began to nibble her ear and he couldn't help but to smile in return. "Good morning, Gray-sama." The Water Mage said and Gray hummed in agreement, more interested in returning his attention back to her neck as his hand caressed its way up from her stomach to her breasts and she arched to him, putting a hand over them and on the back of his head. "Hm… is this one of _those_ mornings?"

Gray chuckled, his lips barely leaving her skin as he spoke, "Perhaps."

"Good." She turned around and Gray let her and in a moment, he was staring at her still sleepy brown eyes, her lips curled into a smile as she put a hand on his cheek and whispered: "Hi."

"Hi." The man smiled back, putting a hand over hers. "Did you sleep well?"

"Sleeping next to Gray-sama always makes Juvia sleep well." She gave him a peck on the lips. "How about you?"

"You tired me out last night, I slept like a rock." He answered and felt her tiny hand slap his arm playfully.

"_Juvia_ tired _you_ out?" He fought off a smile. "If I remember correctly, _you_ were the one who couldn't get enough."

Gray rolled them so she was on her back with his body covering hers, his hips settling in between her legs. "Well, we changed characters yesterday, perhaps?"

The blunette bit her lower lip as Gray started to kiss her collar bone, nibbling it. "You are as insatiable as Juvia." She managed to say while his hands caressed her side.

"You rubbed off on me." He continued to kiss his way down to her chest when he felt her fingers wrap itself around his cock and he hissed.

"Juvia can tell." The blunette said smugly and Gray had to contain himself when she stroked it from tip to base a few times, reminding that he was supposed to make love to her that morning, not turn her around and pound on her mindlessly. No, he would take her slow while letting her know how much she meant to him.

Gray put a hand above hers and stopped her movements, to which she looked at him confused; he liked the teasing and often let her touch him until he couldn't take the desire to be inside her anymore, but that usually happened when she wanted it rough, but not that morning.

"Not this morning." He said tenderly, locking his dark eyes on her brown ones, seeing that she was confused, but kissed her lips slowly and she put her arms around his shoulders.

"Alright." She whispered, lips almost touching after they stopped kissing. "What do you want, Gray-sama?" Juvia caressed the back of his head slowly and he pecked her lips again.

"Just you." And just like that, she understood him completely, like always. Juvia kissed him again, and turned them around gently, this time covering his body with hers, straddling him as she cupped his face with her hands while kissing him gently. "Juvia." Gray tried to turn them around once more, but she gently put a hand on his chest and he lay back on the mattress. "I was trying to…"

"Shh." She leaned and kissed him, her chest pressing onto his. "It's okay. Just let Juvia love you."

For the next minutes, Juvia kissed everywhere she could reach, she told him how much he meant to her, how wonderful he was, how her life would make no sense without him and how she'd do anything for him.

When she finally led him towards her entrance and he was surrounded by her warmth, Gray grabbed her by the hips and when she started moving on top of him, looking down as if he was the most loved person on all Earth, Gray's mind only had her and what she was doing to him.

It wasn't hurried, they moved in synchrony slowly touching more than just their bodies, they were touching each other souls and at that moment, Gray knew that she was it, she was the only woman for him and he couldn't lose her like he almost did a year ago.

"You won't." She panted on top of him while rolling her hips in a way that made him groan and only then he realized he had spoken the words out loud. "Juvia's not going anywhere."

He reached for her and before kissing her, he whispered "I can't lose you."

"Never." Juvia's movements began to get erratic and the Ice Mage knew that it meant that she was getting close to her release and so was he, so slipped a hand between their bodies so he could press into the bundle of nerves there and his girlfriend moaned loud.

"Juvia." He called her name, seeing that she was almost there – her lower lip being bitten, eyes closed, fast breathing and red cheeks – he wanted her to come with him. "Juvia, look at me." Gray said breathless.

The blunette took a moment to do it and as soon as their eyes met, he pinched her clit and told her "I love you" as clearly as he could and a moment later, she came and he followed behind.

He only told her one time before after almost dying during a mission and he wasn't entirely sure she completely believed him, but it felt good to tell her then and felt even better to tell her while making love to her and knowing that it was all she needed to fall from the edge.

Gray barely registered the weight of her body on top of his after she plumped over him – not that he minded – and once he could breathe normally again, he lied her down on the mattress next to him, arms around her, still not at all wanting to get too far away from her.

"I really do, you know?" Gray whispered, kissing her cheek before she rested her head on his chest.

Juvia giggled. "I know. And Juvia loves you, Gray-sama." She looked up to him. "She won't leave."

"You better." Gray smiled and she smiled back. Life was complete and for once, he wasn't afraid of it.

**#**

**AN:** So, this takes place a year after the events of Tartaros Arc, in which I have the hope Gray will finally get free of his demons. :3 I wrote this just to alleviate some pressure. I hope you liked it.

06/27/2014 ~ **BonneyQ**


End file.
